Lost
by DiamondMoonTears
Summary: I didn't look back as I ran away from the destruction my powers had caused. This wouldn't have been the first time it had happened. Actually, the reason why I'm always running is because of my powers.
1. Through My Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans (I will not repeat this for the remainder of the fic)

Note: Italics (on their own) are the thoughts of Terra

T-T-T-T-T-T-

**Lost**

Yellow.

Glowing yellow hands.

Sweat.

Pain.

Pressure.

People.

BOOM!

A Shatter.

Screams.

"**NO**!"

Eyes.

Glowing yellow eyes.

"TARA!"

More sweat.

Collapsing…

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Aaaaaaa**aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**!"

Tears and…

A struggle.

"COME ON!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A-A-

_Why_?

A-A-

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Tara!"

He smiled wide as he handed me a butterfly-shaped hair clip.

I gasped, taking it from him.

"Wow! It's much pretty!"

My mom laughed. "Very pretty, Tara."

"Hehe!"

A-A-

_Why me_?

A-A-

"Now, pump your legs! It will get the swing going!"

"Ok Mommy!"

A-A-

_Why did this have to happen to me_?

A-A-

"Come on Tara!"

I laughed.

She smiled and my friends began to pull my arm.

"Ok, ok!"

A-A-

_I never wanted any of this to happen._

A-A-

Silence, then…

A silent ticking…

Footsteps entering.

The laughs and cheers of teens wafted in and out of the corridors.

Then…

FLASH! BOOM!

A-A-

…_But it did…_

-A-A-

"Ahem"

I snapped out of my trance and nearly fell off my stool.

"Huh?" I asked while regaining my balance on the wooden stool.

"Sorry miss, but that will be two fifty," The cubby man at the counter said; he had his hairy arm outstretched, beckoning for the money.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Here" I reached into my pocket and produced the last of my money.

"Thank you" he said, putting the change into the cash register, and then he walked away to help some new customers.

I sighed.

I was sitting in a small diner called Jerry's, just a little outside of Gothem, where I had been visiting some of my friends a couple days ago.

The lights in the diner were dim, dulling the effect of the deep red colored walls. All the stools including the counter were wooden. The booths that were opposite of me had cushions that were dull red colors. There were windows all along the side the booths were on, but the drapes were drawn today because of the rain. The booths were filled with people, most of them couples. As I looked around, I caught some teenagers making out a couple of booths away. I grimaced and averted my eyes to another couple. That scene reminded me of my old boyfriend… I dismissed that thought and turned to face the counter again.

By that time, the cherry pie I had ordered arrived.

"Thanks" I said to the man as he walked by my seat.

He smiled. "Hey, no prob. tell me if you need anything else".

"Okay, thank you". I smiled.

He walked away again.

Even though the waiter was really nice to me and the building sheltered me from the cold rain that was pouring outside, I wasn't that excited being here. This particular restaurant reminded me of my mom…

I sighed.

"And that's why I'm leaving" I said to myself as I began to prod my piece of cherry pie.

Then I heard something interesting coming from the big TV screen hanging from the ceiling, positioned behind the counter.

I glanced up.

"And in other news, it has been reported that the teen titans have successfully gotten Cinderblock under custody…" A reporter announced while he shuffled his papers on the television.

I watched some clips the news camera's had caught of the titans while they fought.

It showed them fighting a thing that looked like a big piece of walking cement…"Cinderblock" I murmured as I continued to watch the screen. I made a face. I had heard of Catwoman-which is pretty out of the ordinary-but Cinderblock?" I began to snicker to myself,

The next shot on the TV showed a close up of Raven. Her arms were stretched out on either side of her; she was yelling something in a different language and her eyes were white. Her blue cloak billowed out around her figure as she let loose her dark power.

My eyes thinned. "…" I looked down, staring at my steaming piece of pie.

"Heh, I'm not that different than them". I whispered soft enough for no one could hear me. I glanced up again. The next shot showed Beast Boy as a hawk, clawing at Cinderblock's 'eyes'.

The shot went back to the reporter.

"Well thank you Bob. Now, Andy has an important story for you all, check this out…"

I stopped listening and finally gave into the hunger and took a bite of the pie.

A-A-

Earlier…

I gazed at the sign in front of me as the rain poured down on me.

It read: _"…Jerry's best tasting pie yet! Try cherry, apple or blueberry…"_

My blue eyes scanned the rest of the poster in the window. A frozen breath. "Right."

I sighed and looked above me. The grey sky didn't look like it was going to let up on the rain anytime soon.

I shivered.

By now I was soaked from head to toe, thanks to the rain. Every drop that hit me felt like a falling ice ball. I sifted the weight of my bag that I was carrying. That's when my stomach grumbled. "Well, looks like I have no choice" I said as I walked up and pushed the door open leading into the diner.

A-A-

The piece of pie sent a warm, melting taste of cherries hit my taste buds.

For a second, I felt like I was in heaven.

"Hmmm" I smiled as I closed my eyes.

This tasted better than I thought it would…

T-T-T-T-T-T-

I'm sorry that this was a short chapter; the next one will be longer, promise.

So…what did you think of it? I think it's really hard to capture Terra's personality seeing that she only appeared in about 5 episodes of Teen Titans.

I'll try to update as soon as I can!

SGMP

P.S. I allow flaming, but only if it's not about Terra. She redeemed herself Terra haters, so **GET OVER IT. **

Otherwise, tell me what you thought of this chappie!


	2. Unexpected

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you all are having a great summer! Alrighty now, I'll just answer the reviewers for last chapter and get on with this chapter!

**StarryRavenFire-** Thanks! Sorry I wasn't able to get this chapter up soon, I feel bad, it's just that a lot has been happening to me and what not, so I hope you like this update!

**Letselina-** Yes! We shall kick the Terra haters! My cousin doesn't like Terra, and I shall kick him well! …Nah, I'm jk. I just wish that people would understand that then Terra was unstable and could have been easily manipulated by anybody (like she was by Slade). Oh yeah, and thanks for putting this story in your C2 thingy, I really appreciate it! Oh and if you didn't know, I'm having email problems, so I had to take it down from my pro 'cause when people emailed me it was just blah. So I hope you understand.

**Terra Rock-** Thanks! I'm really glad you like it!

**Tia-** Cool! More is coming! I promise!

Just before I start the chapter I have a few things: first, if you were wondering when this story takes place, it's before Terra meets the titans, or 'pre-Terra' some of you have been calling it. Second, when I write things from the past (from now on) the writing will be in italics. And third, please work with me if Terra's personality is a little off. I had trouble with it in this chapter and I hope you don't mind if it's a little off. Heck, It might be for the whole fic. But if it really bothers you, just tell me, okay? Thanks for listening, now, on with the fic!

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

"_Tara, did you like your gift?" Asked my dad, a tall man with short blond hair and dazzling blue eyes looking at me with love._

_I looked up at my dad with matching blue eyes. I touched the burette he had given me, which was secured safely in my hair. _

"_Oh yes daddy! Really, really much!" I said with a grin on my six year old face._

_My dad leaned his head back and let out a laugh. "I'm glad". He answered finally, smiling at me._

_I beamed back at him._

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Ding! Ding!

The bell rang as I exited the diner.

The rain had just let up and I was in a better mood now that my stomach was full. I began to walk down the sidewalk westward, hoping to reach some shelter before it became dark. I had spent more then half the day in the diner, so I wanted to get far before I had to turn in, which meant finding a nice spot near a river or field and settling down for the night.

I stretched my arms out and smiled.

I exhaled. The wind at my back made my hair go flying out in front of me every-which-way, but I didn't care; it felt good. "It's good to be alive". I said softly as I gripped my bag tighter as I began to walk down the sidewalk.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

After getting through the center of the town I felt something was poking me from one of my pockets.

I grumbled as I began to dig into my pockets to find the culprit as I still walked. I finally pulled out a piece of paper, no wait, a picture of one of my old classmates.

I sighed and gazed heavily at the picture. It was a school photo. The boy in it had a forced smile on his face. One that, only me, and a couple of his close friends could pick up on. His blond hair was combed neatly to the side and his smile was complete with white, dazzling teeth. But his face, his face was so perfect that every girl in her old school had had a crush on him.

I flipped the photo over and saw in the top-left hand corner I had written "Lars Summers" in fancy blue pen. I sighed as memories rushed to my head at a thousand miles per second.

I reached into my pocket –the one that had had Lars' photo in it- again, and pulled out another school photo, but this time of a girl. The girl had a genuine smile in this photo, unlike what Lars had. Her blond hair was combed and reached just below her shoulders. Her nice fuzzy pastel pink sweater went nice with her necklace with a simple diamond in the middle of it. Her eyes were a deep blue and her skin had a small tan. I flipped it to the back and found the top-left hand corner with writing written with the same blue pen I had used before. But this time it read: "Angela Summers". Below the name, I saw that she had written a little note to me, upon giving it to me. The writing was dainty, just like her, and was written in pink gel pen that sparkled when it caught the sun light.

It read: _"Hey girlie! Yay! We did it! We made it to eighth grade! I knew we could do it! Lars just wants to tell you that he's excited and that he loves you very much! Lol, don't start acting all lovey dovey every time you see him when you come over, you hear? Just 'cause he asked you out doesn't mean that I can't be your best friend too! Lol, take care of Bailey and Sarah for me, will ya? Love ya! –Angela"_

I tried to hold back a smile, for her writing, by the time she had said "Love ya!", was so small I could barely make out the letters, much less read the rest. Then I noticed she only didn't that because she was running out of space on the back.

I sighed as I looked at the two pictures together. While I fought to push back the memories that were suddenly there, I stuck the pictures back in my jeans pocket.

They were too good to me, too nice. And I had hurt them, both of them. I squeezed my eyes shut as I fought back tears.

_It's a good thing I'm out of their lives now._ I thought as the wind picked up and caused me to look ahead of my self.

_They were better off with out me from the beginning._ I shut my eyes bitterly as I admitted it.

_And that's why I'm leaving…I've hurt too many people to stay here any longer._ I crossed the street after looking both ways.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

After an hour, I was still walking by houses.

_Does this town go on forever?_ I thought as I picked up my pace a bit, but not that much for my legs were starting to get sore, and my pack wasn't doing my back any good, but I had to get out of here before it became dark…

Then, a red truck came down the road, the first one in ages. But instead of passing me, it slowed so that it was going my speed right next to me and I suddenly got scared. As I was about to run for it I heard this jerk call out over the pounding music coming from the car:

"Haha, Don't hurt yourself cutie! Wouldn't want a pretty face like yours to get all sweaty!" The boy started laughing with his buds. I just stared at him. He was an okay looking guy, but nothing special. And he looked around eighteen. Then I heard someone whistling!

_Those, those perverts!_ I thought furiously as I looked blankly at him when he honked the horn twice. After laughing with his friends, he sped his car up, leaving me behind.

"hmmm" I murmured as a grin came onto my face. I glanced around to make sure no one was looking or around me before flicking my wrist. My hand pulsed a hot gold as I summoned sharp rocks from around me. I directed them to the red truck as it stopped at the red light a long way from where I was. '_This way, they'll just think they imagined it'_ I thought. I chuckled softly as I began to command the sharp pebbles and rocks to tap the windows.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

"Haha! Did you see that girl's face!" The young man driving laughed as if there was no tomorrow. He came to a stop when he saw he wouldn't have been able to run the red light with out getting killed this time.

His comrades nodded in agreement. "Ya Tony, now get over yourself". He took out a cigarette and lit it, a plume of smoke filled up the back of the car.

Groans of protest came from the others in the back.

Tony rolled his eyes. "D.J, how many time do I have to tell you? My dad won't let me use the car anymore if it starts to smell like smoke!"

D.J let out a heavy, fake sigh. "Alright mother, I'll put it out" He chuckled as he threw the cigarette out the window he had rolled down.

Not bothering to roll the window up, he turned his head to the others in the back. "So Joey, how was last night with Mel-" CLANK! His sentence was in interrupted when a rock of good size, hit the windshield and cracked it.

Many of the other boys jumped as well. "BLOODY HELL!" Tony screamed as he saw the damage it had done to his car.

"Where did that come from?" The guy in the passenger seat asked, leaning forward to get a better look out of the cracked windshield.

Tony's knuckles turned white while he held onto the wheel. "I have no bloody clue, but now I have a bigger problem, my dad is gonna screw me-" BANG! Another rock hit one of the backside windows, this time though, the window didn't crack.

BANG! CRACK! SLAM!

Suddenly, hundred of rocks were pelting the vehicle. All the windows became cracked from the hard bashing.

"You gotta be kidding me!" D.J shouted as he looked at blood on his hand. Blood ran down the side of his head from where a rock had pelted him because his window was still open.

POPPOPPOPPOP! HIIISSSsssssssss. The tires were out. And the whole vehicle lurched forward and then back. The rocks still pelted the vehicle as the boys tried to take cover.

Many of them cursed, others shouting to no one. But Tony just couldn't believe what was happening, and to him! No one messed with him! No one!

"Ahh! Help me! Get it away!" D.J shouted as a rock repeatedly hit him on his body from inside the car.

Tony turned around in his seat and slapped the rock away from D.J the hit had hurt his hand but rock fell to the floor, lifeless.

And then, without warning, all the rest did the same thing.

The young men slowly lifted their heads up and looked around. Shards of glass and rocks lay on the floor and on themselves. Tony carefully opened his door and stepped out of the car. The others did the same, to find that the complete outside of the car was dented from the repeated hits of the rocks and glass lay everywhere. All four tires were flat and one of the reverse mirrors had been knocked off.

Tony hyperventilated and kicked one of the flat tires, letting out a loud yell. He looked to the sky and cursed.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and tired to calm down. He could feel blood trickle from his eyebrow, where he had been hit earlier on by a small, yet sharp, rock.

He looked to the ground while he stood there, the other boys kept their distance, they knew better than to mess with Tony when he was in one of his 'moods'.

He suddenly lifted his head up and gazed past his teammates. His eyes narrowed at what he saw.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

"Oh no" I murmured. I had gone too far again. All I had meant to do was tap the windows with the rocks and have them think there was someone there or something like that, but then I had lost control and well, the damage was pretty bad.

Even from far away, I could still see them. I panicked when I saw him looking at me, even though he was so far away. I could tell he was pissed by the way he began to stock towards me with his fists clenched, and then when his buds joined him walking my way I immediately began walking back the way I had come, away from them.

I tried to look causal as I looked behind me and saw that they were still headed my way. I began to really walk fast.

_How does he know it was me?_ I groaned as I began walking even faster. _Forget it._ _I need to get out of here before-_ "Ah!" I gasped out as I smacked straight into a boy -full on- and tumbled to the sidewalk. I gasped for air when my side hit the concrete. I dropped my hold on my pack and sat up so I could see the boy I had slammed into, forgetting all about being chased by a bunch of pissed eighteen year olds.

I was about to ask if he was okay when I did a double take. I looked at the blonde as he struggled to sit upright as well. When he finally saw me, his eyes widened.

We both stared at each other, not believing what we were seeing. Finally I breathed out "L-Lars?"

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Well, I hoped you liked it! Sorry it took so long putting this up, but I was having MAJOR writers block for a while. But I finally got around it! Yay! Dunno when the next chapter will be up, so until then!

As Always,

SGMP


End file.
